Welovesherlollies: Forever Grateful
by WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <html><head></head>Molly has to tell Sherlock that she's pregnant.</html>


Molly was pacing the cold white floors of the morgue, her hands rubbing together nervously, she was anxious and frightened.

She had been with Sherlock for nearly a year and a half now. At first he had treated her like he'd done before, he'd still be rude, and he'd still mock her and treat her horribly. She'd left, told him she couldn't be with him, she couldn't be with him and still love him, she hadn't gone two steps down the stairs of 221B Baker Street before he had grabbed her wrist and spun her around, crashing his lips to hers.

That had been their first time, it had been messy, they had laughed, and it had not lasted for long, Sherlock had after all never found himself in such a situation before.

He had treated her better after that, he still slipped up, but Molly had never expected him not to, and she had in any case fallen in love with him for who he was in the first place, she'd never wanted him to change fully.

She had moved in shortly after, or he had moved her in while she had been at work. She had scolded him for about five minutes, but then he'd grabbed her into his arms, lifted her up, and carried her to their bed.

Now however she was scared to see him, she knew he'd be able to tell something was wrong the minute he saw her, and she had highly contemplated getting a hotel room, she knew she'd most likely have to when he learned the truth, that she was pregnant.

Molly Hooper wasn't one for crying, but she couldn't help the single tear from falling down her cheek as she walked up the stairs to 221B, she quickly wiped it away however, and lifted her head high in an attempt to appear in control.

His eyes fell to her as soon as she walked through the door, and the next moment he was next to her, his hands holding her face gently, so gently another tear fell slowly. 'What happened Molly, tell me, did someone hurt you,' he growled rapidly as his thumb brushed away the drop of water sliding down her face.

'It's nothing Sherlock, i'm fine, no one did anything to me,' she sniffled, her eyes cast towards the floor. She took in a deep breath, and then another before she raised her eyes to look into his. The green-blue orbs were looking at her in confusion, falling to her lips as she uncertainly bit the lower of it.

'I'm pregnant Sherlock, i'm sorry, I don't know what happened, I must have forgotten to take a pill, i'm so sorry,' the tears were falling freely from her eyes by this point, and she held her arms around herself protectively, waiting for the oncoming storm of insults from Sherlock, the man she loved.

'Pregnant,' his words was a whisper, and if the silence had not been so deafening she would not have heard it at all.

She dared to look up, barely raising her head, until. Sherlocks mouth was curled into a sheepish grin, his eyes wide with wonder and joy, very much representing a child on christmas.

He looked at her then, 'Molly, my Molly,' he said gently, shaking his head in disbelief, 'when will you ever learn,' he pulled her into his arms kissing her temple, her cheek, and lastly her mouth, 'I love you.'

oOoOoOo

Seven months later their son was born, the birth had been quick and the couple could take their son home within two days. During her maternity leave Molly had been busy with decorating John's old room into a nursery, and even though she knew Edward would be sleeping in their room for at least a couple of months, it was nice to have it ready.

She woke up from her sleep a couple of nights after her return from the hospital, the bed was cold and empty on Sherlocks side, and Edward was not to be found in his crib.

She tiptoed to the living room where she found Sherlock leaning against the windowsill with their son in his embrace. Sherlock was humming a song silently as he watched the streets of London down below. She smiled at the view, in all her life she never believed she'd be this lucky; she had the love of an impossible man, a man who for most of his life had sworn off love as a chemical defect.

But he loved her and he loved their son, apparent by the serene look on his face, the small smile grazing his lips, and the way he looked at her when he turned. She walked to him, leaning her head against his shoulder, feeling his lips kiss her hair. In all her life Molly Hooper would have never thought she'd be this lucky, but she would be forever grateful that she was.


End file.
